


Super Moon

by ladydragon76



Series: Science and Speed [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: perceptor, genre: fluff - Freeform, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Plot? What plot? That got… fluffy???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Sticky, drunk interfacing  
>  **Notes:** Ravynfyre said, “*flings prompts at* Perceptor/Blurr - I can make you last. ;) drunk and super moon”. So I stuffed all that together. 8D

**Title:** Super Moon  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Science and Speed  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Perceptor/Blurr  
 **Summary:** Plot? What plot? That got… fluffy???  
 **Warnings:** Sticky, drunk interfacing  
 **Notes:** Ravynfyre said, “*flings prompts at* Perceptor/Blurr - I can make you last. ;) drunk and super moon”. So I stuffed all that together. 8D

 

**Super Moon**

 

Blurr giggled, flat-out on his back, lying in the thick grass of the alien plains. Above them, practically close enough to touch was the planet’s moon. Super huge.

“Super moon,” Blurr chortled. Beside him, someone snickered.

It took an inordinate amount of effort to focus his optics, and then Blurr had to try and remember _how_ he managed to be on his back with Perceptor as drunk as he was, lying there beside him.

Nope.

He couldn’t remember. “Wow. I’m cratered.”

“Me too,” Perceptor snickered again, and it quickly dissolved into them both laughing.

Blurr rolled, flopping up against Perceptor’s side. He was warm and the night air was cool. Blurr didn’t _feel_ cold, but he figured that was only thanks to the high grade. “We are going to be so sick if we don’t clear some of this charge.”

Perceptor’s helm lolled toward Blurr, and he snickered. “That is truly the worst pick-up line ever.” Blurr snorted, and flopped to his back, watching as the sky tilted and turned above him. “At least it finally is one though,” Perceptor continued, and rolled until he was propped up over Blurr. “What is it that you can ‘face _every_ other Wrecker, but not bring yourself to ‘face me?”

Blurr shrugged, and with a drunk’s honesty and lack of processor to mouth filter, replied, “You’re more important.”

“Than?”

“Than just another overload?”

Blurr was quite suddenly being kissed _very_ thoroughly. He thought maybe he should protest. It was one thing to ‘face a friend while drunk if you had before, but something totally different to take advantage of a mech you really liked. Of course who was taking advantage of whom here?

Then Perceptor’s fingers were going very distracting places, and Blurr forgot to think about anything.

A knee pushed between his own, and Blurr let his legs spread. Perceptor liked to top? Unexpected, but not unwelcome. Especially not with how those very precise hands were mapping out Blurr’s frame and driving tingling heat over his sensornet. He could feel it through the high grade haze, and arched to press against the solid body braced over him. He hooked first one thigh, then the other over Perceptor’s hips, letting his panel open.

The night air really was cool, and the shock of it on his array left Blurr gasping. “Primus!”

Perceptor purred, mouth curving into a smile as he worked little biting kisses down Blurr’s neck. “Does that mean you do not wish me to stop?” Blurr groaned, hands tightening on Perceptor’s shoulders. “I do not want you to think this is the high grade alone.”

“So it’s not?” Blurr squirmed, easing the hold he had with his legs as Perceptor’s hand skimmed down to his thigh, fingertips ticking over the vent slats. Little sparkles of anticipation shivered their way across his circuitry.

“No. I was consternated at first, but once I deduced the cause, I admit I became intrigued.” Perceptor leaned up to smile down at Blurr. “Why else do you think I accompanied you out here tonight?”

Oh, wow. Blurr was _way_ more drunk that he should be if he couldn’t remember inviting Perceptor out away from the others. “You’re nice?” he offered.

Perceptor snickered. “Is that the draw?” Then his mouth turned down. “You know that I am not very nice, right?”

Blurr grabbed Perceptor’s helm and pulled him down into another kiss. “Wreckers. Not supposed t’be nice.” He arched again, pressing and rubbing himself against Perceptor. “Do like you though. Hot. Smart. Even make fun with me.” He giggled. “Speed of Dark. Clever slag right there.”

“That wasn’t very nice of me.” Perceptor was smiling again.

Blurr shrugged. “My ego can take it.” He winked, winding his arms back around Perceptor’s neck. “It’s pretty big and all.” He bucked his hips up in reminder of what they’d been starting. “Speaking of big. Lemme see it.” Perceptor’s face took on a brighter glow, and his optics dropped to the side. “Please?” Blurr whispered, lipping across Perceptor’s cheek.

A soft chuckle brushed Blurr’s audial. “In a hurry?” Fingers dipped into the vents, lightly stroking the sensitive surfaces beneath.

“Nnngh… No. Just driving me a little crazy.”

“Bet I can make you last,” Perceptor whispered into Blurr’s audial. “Shall we see how long?”

“Never thought- oh!” Blurr whimpered as his hips were pinned to the ground, and something blunt and hot rubbed the rim of his valve. “Fragging tease!”

“If I said something like, ‘only this once’, or ‘only tonight’, what would you say? How would you want it?”

Blurr’s grip tightened reflexively, spark aching at the thought that he only got to see this side of Perceptor just this one time. “I’d have to say I hope the sun never comes up.”

Perceptor’s helm lifted. “That’s terribly romantic.”

Blurr shook his helm, grinning as it made the world spin more. “I’m drunk. Just bein’ honest.”

“Are you going to remember this tomorrow?”

“Pits _yes_!”

Perceptor considered him for another, far too long, moment. Blurr whimpered. He was cratered, but he wasn’t so far gone as to have forgotten about the spike poised to claim him.

“Perceptor!”

Perceptor smirked at the whine, then ever so slowly sank in deep. Blurr whimpered again, but he didn’t ask, or try to make Perceptor pick up the pace. If it was only this once, for whatever reason, then he really did want it to last. He curled himself around Perceptor, holding the large, solid mech tight.

It was slow, and for that alone it was different than any interfacing Blurr had done in a _very_ long time. It was also _Perceptor_ , who he’d come to crave so much that he’d lost interest in having anyone else. Blurr’s sensornet was alight, spark burning and throbbing despite- no _because_ of the pace. Perceptor sighed by his audial, voice a murmur of sound that might have been Blurr’s name, and Blurr’s world exploded, sharp cry ringing across the plains.

Perceptor slowed more, rolling his hips down to rub their arrays together, carrying Blurr through another, immediate overload that left him gasping raggedly for cooling air.

“Mmn. Perhaps lasting is not what I want from you after all.”

“Perce…” Blurr clung, head spinning as Perceptor purred against his audial.

“I think I prefer repeatedly.” Perceptor pulled back, then sunk in. “Again.” He matched thrusts to words. “And again. …And yet again.”

Blurr keened, helm falling back, and he hoped that the moon never set. Then the sun couldn’t rise.

Then he just hoped that Perceptor didn’t stop.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
